Reflexões
by Maiga Momochi
Summary: One-Short. Shonen-Ai. Agito reflete sobre os seus sentimentos e o que causa ao Akito, sentindo estar destruindo-o pouco a pouco.


Minha existência é errada.. Sempre foi.. Mas eu fui resultado de um coração fraco, nasci com o único objetivo de tomar aquele coração para mim e apagar qualque sinal de fraqueza.. Porém eu não pude, jamais conseguiria.. Akito era.. meu outro eu...  
Suas constantes lágrimas, seu sentimento de dor e culpa diante aos atos que eu praticava.. Isso não era certo, por que eu o fazia sofrer? Por que eu apagava a sua existência? Por que nós.. apenas não podiamos ser pessoas diferentes? Se eu o tivesse conhecido em outra situação, então com certeza.. com certeza eu..

- Agi-chan, você está inquieto, algum problema? - Aquela voz calma e doce soou em minha mente, mesmo que compartilhassemos a mesma voz, quando ele a pronunciava, soava diferente.

- Não é nada, Akito.. - Respondi com o meu visível mau humor, desejando que ele nunca invadisse os meus pensamentos, assim como eu invadia os dele.

- Mas.. Agi-chan.. Você está parecendo nervoso.. - Ele demonstrava preocupação, como ele podia se preocupar comigo? Ele parecia não saber o que eu causava a ele, aquele sentimento de remorço que destroçava o seu coração depois que eu machucava uma pessoa..

- Cala a boca! Fuck! Não entre na minha mente, eu só quero poder viver um minuto da minha vida sem ter que lhe aturar! - Eu falei sem pensar, sem notar as consequências de minhas próprias palavras. Estava ferindo-o novamente, mandando-o sumir.. Como eu tinha coragem de dizer tais coisas? Eu que deveria sumir, sem mim o Akito seria bem mais feliz!

Respirei fundo, voltando o olhar para baixo. Mais uma vez me encontrava refletindo em cima de um enorme prédio, tentando encontrar um meio de achar minhas asas, e assim, minhas respostas. Senti o vento frio bater em minha face e os meus fios de cabelo se movimentarem para trás, o sol já havia se posto e estava começando a escurecer. Ri, sentando-me naquele local triste e solitário, ciente que se me desequilibrasse, cairia trinta e cinco andares.

Meus olhos dourados focalizaram uma pequena estrela no céu, a primeira da noite, a que dizem realizar desejos. Do fundo da minha alma desejei poder me tornar outra pessoa, alguém talvez como o babaca do Ikki, porque diferente de mim, ele era uma existência reconhecida. Já eu, era um demônio.. Era o ser responsável por devorar tudo que pudesse tentar macular a pureza do Akito, e um dia, mesmo não desejando, devorar o próprio Akito.

Senti uma coceira incomoda no nariz e em seguida espirrei, droga, estava frio, era melhor eu ir embora. Mas ir embora para onde afinal? Para casa daquelas garotas loucas e do bundão? Odiava aquele lugar, todos eram uns retardados que serviam apenas para atazanar ainda mais a minha vida. Eu só não mandava todos se ferrarem e saia de lá porque era aquele hospicio que fazia o Akito sorrir, ficar em meio a pessoas de nível tão inferior o fazia feliz.

À quanto tempo isso havia começado a me fazer sentir assim? Esse sentimento de ódio, despreso e medo, tudo misturado.. Ciúmes, é claro, mas por que eu sentia isso? Aquelas pessoas não tinham nada que eu não pudesse ter, então por que eu me sentia assim? Droga, eu fico me queixando mas sei a resposta.. É porque o Akito não precisa mais de mim, ele precisa daquelas pessoas.. Por mais que eu me esforçasse, tudo o que fiz foi deixar o Akito preso naquela gaiola e aquelas pessoas que lhe apresentaram a liberdade.

Eu não entendia.. Qual era o problema daquela gaiola? Mesmo quando o imbecil do Kaito tentava ferir o meu corpo, eu sempre garanti que o Akito não sentisse nada, sempre senti toda a dor e cansasso pelo Akito. E dentro daquela gaiola ele estava a salvo! A salvo da crueldade do mundo, de se relacionar com os outros! Assim como a amizade com o Akira, eu suportei a dor da perda mas nunca deixei que o Akito passasse por isso..

- Hey.. Akito.. - Chamei, minha voz saiu um pouco insegura. Esperei alguns segundos mas não houve resposta. - Akito, você deve estar entediado, não é? Está bem, pode ficar no controle.. - Movi minha mão até o tapa-olho, mas quando tentei move-lo para a direita a minha mão apenas paralizou. O Akito não queria mudar? Mas por quê? - Seu bobo.. Por que não quer mudar? - Não houve resposta.. Ele simplesmente me ignorava..

Por quê? Por quê, Akito? Eu não queria te-lo mandado calar a boca, eu não queria ter lhe dito o que havia dito! Eu estava apenas irritado comigo mesmo, por que você não entendia isso? Eu estava tão furioso comigo.. Estava frustrado por não conseguir faze-lo feliz! Eu.. Eu não... Eu não queria que você saisse daquela gaiola!! Eu não queria que você conhecesse novas pessoas!! Não queria ter que lhe ver sorrindo para elas.. Eu não posso simplesmente suportar ver o que é meu ser roubado por alguém que acabou de aparecer, que não viu metade pelo que nós passamos!

- Agito.. Me des.. desculpe... - Ele gaguejou, parecendo temer suas próprias palavras. O que estava acontecendo afinal? Por que ele pedia desculpas? Não havia feito nada errado..

- Akito, eu.. Não peça desculpas.. Eu que peço.. Por favor, me perdoe.. - Eu não gostava de demonstrar fraqueza mas naquele momento tive tanto medo. Medo de ler os pensamentos do Akito e descobrir que ele o odiava, sabendo que tinha todos os motivos para faze-lo.

- Agi-chan.. Você.. me odeia..? - Aquela voz assustada soou na minha mente, trazendo com aquela suavidade uma dor que eu jamais pensei que poderia sentir. Pior do que todos os castigos do Kaito ou feridas após um dia de treinamento, uma dor que eu sabia que não conseguiria consumir até não restar mais nada.

- Akito!! - Minha voz soou alta, eu me levantei do local que estava sentado e quase perdi o equilibrio, não conseguia me concentrar nem em ficar em pé direito. - Nunca mais, nunca mais diga isso, entendeu? Por que acha que eu te odeio? Você me odeia, Akito? - Fiz a pergunta que jamais deveria ter feito, só a ansiedade pela resposta já deixava os meus joelhos bambos.

- Mas..se eu não existisse, o Agi-chan seria livre.. - Senti lágrimas descerem a minha face. Fuck, havia feito o Akito chorar.. Como eu poderia me julgar protetor dele e o fazer chorar por minha própria estupidez?

- Akito, se não fosse por você, eu não teria motivo para continuar a existir.. - Envolvi os meus próprios braços em torno do meu corpo, tentando redistribuir o calor e de alguma forma, fazer o Akito senti-lo. Queria tanto abraço-lo, dizer o quanto ele significava para mim, mas isso não era possível, nunca seria.. Pois nós dois somos um só.

- Agi-chan.. O que..? - Akito estava confuso e era óbvio que estava! Os seus pensamentos estavam confusos, não conseguia compreender minhas atitudes e palavras.. Que merda, não conseguia me expressar direito!

- Fuck.. Deixa de ser imbecil! - Falei sem pensar mais uma vez. - Quero dizer, imbecil sou eu! Não quero dizer que você é imbecil, Akito! - Tentei me corrigir, mas isso só o deixava ainda mais confuso. - Eu só quero dizer que.. Porra, eu só quero dizer que.. Se o Akito não existisse, eu não iria querer existir! Já que sem o Akito, eu não tenho motivos para me esforçar.. Tudo o que eu quero é poder no final do dia ver o sorriso do Akito, depois disso, aí sim sinto que viver vale a pena! - Eu não conseguia fazer melhor? Esse era o nível das minhas palavras? Ótimo, agora sim ele tinha um motivo para me achar um puta de um imbecil!

- Agi-chan... - Os sentimentos dele mudaram, parecia satisfeito e calmo. Aqueles sentimentos me faziam esquecer o vento frio da noite e me aqueciam por completo, me faziam sentir vivo de verdade.. - Eu também só existo porque o Agi-chan existe.. Se o Agi-chan não existisse, eu me sentiria sozinho.. - Fiquei feliz, mas por apenas alguns segundos.. Não mais.. a verdade, é que agora, eu era dispensável.

- Mas o Ikki.. - Minha voz saiu emburrada, parecia uma garotinha se queixando.

- O Ikki jamais vai ser como o Agi-chan.. Porque o Agi-chan é o único que me faz me sentir quente por dentro.. Preenchendo todos os vazios, me fazendo me sentir importante.. O Ikki e os outros não precisam de mim, precisam de nós dois.. do Agi-chan e de mim.. Mas eu preciso apenas do Agi-chan e o Agi-chan precisa apenas de mim.. Porque eu sou a pessoa só do Agi-chan e o Agi-chan é só meu.. - Um leve rubror atingiu a minha face após tais palavras, não sabia dizer se havia sido causado por mim ou pelo Akito, mas apenas fiquei parado, tentando normalizar os meus batimentos cardiacos.

- Akito.. - Movi o tapa-olho para o lado, dessa vez não houve resistência.

Logo que o Akito tomou o controle, ele voltou o olhar para aquela queda de trinta e cinco andares diante de nós. Tentou se afastar, sair da beirada, mas eu não deixei, tentei passar a ele um sentimento de tranquilidade. Ali, nós dois observamos a queda, cientes do quão perigosa ela seria para nós dois. Porém, não precisavamos teme-la, afinal, não estavamos sozinhos, se fossemos cair, cairiamos juntos.

- Agi-chan.. - Ele desviou o olhar para o céu. Não sei porque eu me preocupava com a queda se havia algo tão imenso como o céu noturno bem acima de nós, acho que diferente do Akito, eu sempre fui bem limitado, por isso que precisava dele.. Ele rompia minhas barreiras, me fazia me sentir vivo.. - Eu não seria nada sem você.. Assim como um pássaro sem asas.. Mas como eu tenho você, eu sei que posso voar.. - Akito deu um passo para frente, pisando no ar e caindo para aquela queda, quase que suicida.

- Idiota!! - Minha voz soou com um eco na minha própria cabeça e senti o Akito mudar o tapa-olho, conseguindo assim retomar o controle. Rapidamente, deslizei os meus Air Trecks sobre o vidro das janelas do prédio, ouvindo-os estalar devido a velocidade que aplicava. Deslizei para baixo mas logo voltei o meu olhar para cima. Voar, não é? Tudo o que pude fazer foi sentir os meus pés saindo da superficie do prédio, saltando para o alto e tentando me aproximar o máximo do céu.

Aquilo poderia ser apenas cair, mas senti como se o meu coração estivesse sendo dividido simultaneamente com o Akito e que juntos, estivessemos atingindo o céu. O vento frio atingia o meu peito, um sorriso mantinha-se esboçado em minha face e os meus air trecks batiam nas vidraças dos prédios com toda a velocidade. Eu sabia que jamais poderia abraça-lo, jamais poderia dizer a ele como eu me sentia..Mas também sabia que só com ele eu conseguiria atingir os céus, e juntos, compartilharmos o mesmo sentimento quando começassemos a voar. Porque ninguém seria para ele, o que ele é para mim, e ninguém seria para mim o que eu sou para ele.


End file.
